The Consultant
by Superfan44
Summary: Set during and after the end of the movie Firebreather, Anakin Skywalker arrives at the MEGTAF facility and has something big and important to tell Barnes, Galactic Defenders one-shot.


**Hello fellow reader, so this is the first one-shot crossover that will be related to my upcoming story "Galactic Defenders" which I will put in the Cartoon x-over section, If you want to know what "Galactic Defenders" is, read the epilogue of my first story "Super Soldier" This is set during, and after the ending scene of Firebreather, Oh and make sure you leave a review for me when you're done, enjoy.**

The Consultant

It was bright and sunny in the cold mountains, MEGTAF ships were picking up two kaiju that were lying motionless on the ground. Young Duncan Rosenblatt was standing as he watched them take the creatures away; he had just defeated them with his kaiju like powers that he inherited from his father Belloc, king of the kaiju. His mother walked over to Barnes to discuss a few things, and Duncan walked up to Jenna, the girl who he saved last night.

"Hi" said Jenna.

"Hey" Duncan replied, Jenna was the one to speak first.

"So I figured out who…Thanks for saving homecoming, like, any of that stuff matters now" she said.

"It mattered to you" Duncan replied.

"So I'll see you at school Monday?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know" Duncan replied, he turned to his mom, "So I'm going to school" he asked.

"Oh yeah, you're going to school" his mother replied. Duncan turned back to Jenna.

"Then I'll see you then" said Duncan, they both looked at each other for a little bit until Duncan's mom called out to him.

"Looks like our rides here" she said, and the ride was a jet that was sitting right next to them, Jenna walked towards the jet, but Duncan was facing the opposite direction.

"You know what mom" he said "I think I'll find my own way home".

He ran across the open space, and his two wings sprouted out and lifted him up into the air, and Jenna smiled as he flew off into the sky.

But unknown to everybody else, someone else was hiding in the mountains, watching Duncan with a pair of binoculars, he was about 15 years old, had a Brown, skin tight, sleeveless shirt, had a quiver and a high tech bow attached to his back, and had short, red hair, he was Marcus Carter (OC from "Super Soldier") he was one of the Galactic Republics most top operatives, and was the youngest marksman who ever lived, he learned everything from his father, who was the greatest operative the Republic has ever known. After he scanned Duncan's shot into an information retriever which reviled a 100% match on the files, he turned around in the other direction and took out a comlink that was attached to his arm and said into it "Sir, we found him"

(MEGTAF facility, 4 hours later)

Barnes was walking with Jenna, now a new MEGTAF agent, showing her the huge facility while also taking the two rouge kaiju into large cages. Barnes was discussing with Jenna many of the areas in the facility.

"This is where we keep all of the locked up kaiju" Barnes said pointing to the large cages "And this area serves as the hangar for our ships" he said pointing to the large hangar. "I'm sure you will find a good spot in this agency"

"Thanks Barnes" said Jenna

"Alright, I have all of your equipment in a locker that's straight down the hall, second door on the right" said Barnes.

"Ok "Sir" Jenna said while saluting to him, after that, she walked out to look at her equipment while Barnes stayed behind and

Suddenly, the doors slid open, and a man walked in, he had long brown hair, with brown boots, wearing a brown robe looking outfit, he had a light brown glove on one hand, and a black glove on the other. "Well, It looks like another kaiju problem taken care of, I do have faith in your forces Sargent, but I wouldn't think that all of them could have taken both of them down so easily" the man said, Barnes turned around to face the man.

"Skywalker" Barnes said to the man he was facing towards

"Barnes" The man said back to him, that man was Anakin Skywalker, legendary Jedi knight, the Jedi council had hired him as a consultant for something big they were planning.

"It's been a while since I have heard from you" Barnes said to Anakin

"Same here" Anakin replied, Skywalker then faced towards the two big kaiju that were now locked up in two big jail cells

"So, I hear you had a little situation last night?" Anakin asked. Barnes smirked a bit an then faced him

"You should talk" replied Barnes.

"You should listen" Anakin said, Barnes lifted his head up and Anakin walked closer to him.

"What if I told you that we are putting a team together" Anakin said.

"Whose we" asked Barnes, and then Anakin asked Barnes to sit down so that he could tell him what exactly he is talking about.

**Hey guys, so this is my first one-shot crossover that will ultimately tie into "Galactic Defenders", I have two more one-shots to go (one for Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and one for Sym-Bionic Titan), and then I will get started on the main story which I will put in the Cartoon X-Over section, please subscribe to my account so that you won't miss a thing, and leave a review for me and tell me what you think about this short story, See you guy's later later.**


End file.
